Rise of Konoha's yellow storm
by BlazingZero
Summary: What if everyone knew about Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto parents and was taken to train by Jiraiya and Tsunade to control the Kyuubi's power when he was six he returns and causes a storm . a Naru/Ino fanfic
1. Chapter 1 a storm is born

**Rise of Konoha's yellow storm **

**Chapter 1 a storm is born**

**October 9****th**

* * *

Five men are sitting at a local bar having a drink and talking. One of them had spiky blonde hair that reached to his shoulders he was Namikaze Minato the ___Yondaime Hokage also known as Konoha's yellow flash. To his right was his father Jiriaya of the sannin who a few years ago found out that Minato had been his and Tsunade's son. They were both not ready for a kid a put him an orphanage when they found out Minato was happy that he had parents and still loved them, Jiriaya and Tsunade then got married . To his left were the members of the _Ino-Shika-Chō.

Jiriaya took a sip of his drink then put it down, and looked at Minato. "So Minato it looks like Kushina will have your kid tomorrow you prepared to be a father."

"I'm nervous I hope I can be a good dad plus I have to keep you know what inside of Kushina." Said Minato as he put his drink down.

Inoichi then put his hand on Minato's shoulder. "If anyone can do it you can old friend." "Besides you're not the only one who is going to go through their child's birth we all are."

"He's right you know we are all going to go through the same thing you are." Shikaku said while Choza just nodded.

Minato then stood up. "I think I'll call it a day I have to be ready tomorrow to meet my new son." Everyone also decided to call it a day and went home.

**October 10 **

Inside of a hidden cave that is protected by anbu inside is Minato and Kushina who is about to give birth to Naruto. Minato was busy keeping the seal of the kyuubi that was on Kushina in place.

"Come on Naruto come out and you Kyuubi you stay where you are." said Minato. With one final push from Kushina Naruto was out. Biwako who was there told them that it was a healthy boy they were both relieved to hear that. Before they can hold their new baby boy they heard a voice.

"The fourth Hokage Minato step away from the Jinchuuriki or your son dies at the ripe old age of one minute."

(Author note I don't feel like explaining the rest if you want to know read the manga starts chapter 500 sorry for being lazy but it's pretty much the same)

The Sandaime soon arrived at the scene of the sealing he was followed by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and the young Kakashi. The Sandaime came up and picked up the whiskered marked baby. He picked him up and he started giggling the Sandaime then handed him to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Tsunade smiled at the baby in her hands. "Without the whisker marks he looks just like Minato did when he was a baby."

"Sarutobi-sensei I want to raise Naruto here in and Konoha and I think Tsunade would agree with me we can train and protect him from his parents enemies." Jiraiya said.

"Yes that is what I was thinking to we will have a emergency council meeting Kakashi would you go and tell people of the meeting." Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi said as he shunshined toward the village to tell the people of the meeting.

**

* * *

**

Council meeting

The room was filled with villagers everyone was looking around at the faces of people in the room. They were looking to see if someone they were close to had died during the attack. The Hokage then entered the room followed by Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Tsunade who was holding Naruto. The Sandaime walked over and took the Hokage seat while Jiraiya and Tsunade sat at the Namikaze seat with Kakashi and Shizune standing behind them. Everyone looked straight at the hokage.

"The Yondaime Hokage has died he died sealing the Kyuubi in this young child." Hiruzen said.

Many of the villagers were angry they were calling for the boy's blood saying things like

Kill the demon child, kill him the fox brat, Monster, he destroyed the village he must die.

Tsunade then punched a hole in the wall. "You will not lay a finger on my grandson." Everyone in the room was shocked at what Tsunade had just said.

The Hokage decided to explain. "This boy is the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina they lost their life to seal the Kyuubi in their own son to not leave a burden on anyone else's family." "He is a hero he is keeping the Kyuubi sealed so that it cannot destroy the village." "Not only that but his mother was the second container of the Kyuubi."

"My grandmother the Shodai hokage wife was an Uzumaki and the first container of the Kyuubi." Tsunade exclaimed. "He will use the Kyuubi power to protect this village like his parents did."

"When he starts showing the power of the Kyuubi Tsunade and I will take him and train him to control that power." Jiraiya said. "The seal that Minato made is meant to allow Naruto to use and control the Kyuubi power, besides he only has half the other half is sealed in a toad. He explained.

Hirashi decided to speak up. "I knew Minato quite well if this is his son then I do not care what he has inside him and will help the boy anyway I can."

"I think that goes the same for the rest of the clan council right." Shikaku said as the rest of the clan council except for Fugaku Uchiha nodded their heads.

"The Uchiha clan will not give the boy special treatment nor help him even if his father was the Yondaime he still has a monster in him." Fugaku said. While many of the civilians agreed with him.

"If that is how you feel I cannot change that, but I will make a law that prohibits people from telling the younger generation what Naruto has in him. Hiruzen stated. "It will be an S-class secret if you break it you will be executed do I make myself clear. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good now that is the end of the meeting you may leave. People then excited the building until only The Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, and Kakashi were left.

Sarutobi then sighed. "Well it looks like some people accept Naruto that good at least."

"It's alright I'm sure Naruto will become a hero like his parents wanted and change their minds. Jiraiya said. "We should head to the Namikaze compound Kakashi your home was destroyed during the attack so come live with us." "Minato thought of you as a son so I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama Tsunade-sama I gladly accept." Kakashi replied.

"Well will be leaving now Sarutobi-sensei it's time to put Naru-chan to bed he's had a big day." Tsunade said while looking at the blonde baby in her arms the four then shunshined toward the Namikaze compound leaving the hokage by himself. He then shunshined toward his office to fight against the enemy to all Kages Paperwork.

**

* * *

**

Time skip six years

Kakashi in anbu close and masked is on top of a rooftop near the park watching a group of kids play. There was a blonde haired boy with whiskers holding hands with a blonde haired girl who were being chased the boy's name is Naruto the girl Ino. The person chasing him was a brown haired boy with markings on his cheeks and a puppy on his head named Kiba. A girl with short blue hair who was trying to stop Kiba named Hinata. Then a boy with his sunglasses on looking at the bugs named Shino. Also a boy with pineapple hair watching the clouds named Shikamaru, and his best friend Choji who was eating chips next to him.

"Haha sorry Kiba looks like you can't catch me or Ino-chan."Naruto laughed.

"No fair if it Naruto wasn't helping Ino I could get her." Kiba whined while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Sorry Kiba but I promised Ino-chan that I would protect her from anything and I never break my promises." Naruto replied Ino blushed that Naruto her crush said he would protect her. Kiba finally gave up and they stopped Kiba and Ino were out of breath while Naruto didn't break a sweat.

"Naruto-kun how do you have some much energy you're not even sweating." Ino asked.

Don't know I've always had a lot of energy." Naruto answered.

"Yea remember when we first met he had all that energy and more." Shikamaru said.

**

* * *

**

Flashback 2 years

In the clan council room the clan heads except Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Naruto were there along with their kids with the hokage. The doors then flew open a blonde boy with whisker marks came running in.

"Jiji-san." Naruto yelled as he ran over and hugged the Sandaime.

Hiruzen smiled. "It's good to see you to Naruto it looks like your still a ball full of energy." "Inu told me he took you to go help some of the new anbu with their stamina and speed.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah it was fun I got to play hide and seek with them the whole day it was the best." Jiraiya and Tsunade then walked in the door.

"Yeah this kid is full of energy it's hard to keep up with him." Jiraiya said. "It is good for when he becomes a ninja.

"Ok Naruto that's enough why don't you go introduce yourself to the other kids and go play." The Sandaime said.

"Alright jiji-san." Naruto then jumped of the hokage and ran up to the other kids. "Hi my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto it's nice to meet you all."

"My name is Yamanaka Ino it's nice to meet you. Ino said.

"Hi names Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru said.

"Hey names Akimichi Choji want some chips." Choji said.

"Hey my name is Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba said

"Nice to meet you Namikaze-sama I'm Aburame Shino." Shino said.

"I-I'm H-Huyga H-Hinata." Hinata stuttered.

Sasuke didn't introduce himself he stayed by his father side.

'Wow Ino is really pretty.' Naruto thought "Come on let's go outside and play. Naruto said as he grabbed Ino hand and ran out followed by everyone else except Sasuke. Ino was blushing from Naruto holding her hand. 'He is cute and nice.' Ino thought.

**

* * *

**

Flashback end

Naruto and the gang then eat their lunch, but during the middle of it they hear someone yell. "Please leave me alone." Ino then ran to see who yelled Naruto chased after her.

They ran to see three older boys picking on a girl with pink hair. "Hey stop picking on her." Ino yelled.

The boys then turned around to see who it was. "What are you going to do if I don't?" one of the boys said. He was about to push Ino down, but before he could Naruto kneed him in the face.

"I won't let you hurt Ino-chan." Naruto shouted as the boy he hit was getting of the ground.

"Hey this is the Demon brat right." One of the boys asked. "Yeah it is him." another boy answered. "Well then let's kill the demon." The boy who Naruto hit said as they charged at the blonde.

Even though Naruto was stronger and faster than most boys who was still outnumbered and the boys were older. He was able to hit them a few times even making them hit the floor, but he was still overpowered. Naruto was on the floor covered with cuts and bruises.

"It looks like that's all the demon can take lets go after his girlfriend now." One of the boys said as they walked over to Ino and Sakura.

That's when Naruto snapped his eyes changed from blue to red with slits and his whiskers looked more feral. "I already said I won't let you hurt Ino-chan." Naruto said as he ran to the boys with amazing speed and knocked out the three boys. After he knocked them out he returned to normal. "Ino-chan are you ok you're not hurt are you."

"Baka you're the one whose hurt look at you your all covered in bruises." Ino said as she ran up and hugged Naruto. "This girl over her is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said.

Sakura then started to back away. "My mom says you're a demon and to not talk to you."

Ino then got mad at what Sakura had said. "How can Naruto-kun be a demon he just protected us from those boys." Ino yelled.

"He is still a demon and if you hang out with him than we can't be friends." Sakura said as she ran away.

Ino looked at Naruto and saw that he was said he didn't make a new friend. "Naruto-kun are you ok." Ino asked.

Yeah I'm fine don't worry Ino-chan." Naruto said while putting on a smile that Ino knew was fake. She remembers him always using that smile when people treat him bad. She even seen him cry about what people did to him even if he smiles like he doesn't matter it does matter.

She then ran up and hugged Naruto again. "Naruto-kun you don't have to put on that fake smile in front of me." Ino said

Naruto hugged her back. "Thank you Ino-chan." Everyone then came to see what was taking them so long only to see Naruto and Ino hugging.

"Well look at this and here I thought you guys were in trouble but you two were only making out." Kiba said.

The blondes then stopped hugging their faces were both red. "Shut up we were not." They yelled in unison. Kakashi having witnessed the fight and the Kyuubi chakra shunshined down toward Naruto.

"Naruto come with me we have to go speak with Hokage-sama immediately." Kakashi said.

"What why Inu-san." Naruto asked.

"Just come with me we also have to inform Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama." Kakashi then put his hand on Naruto and shunshined to the Hokage tower.

**

* * *

**

Hokage Tower

The Sandaime Hokage was at his desk dealing with some paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Sarutobi said. Inu and Naruto then came into the room.

Hokage-sama please call Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama otōto-san has used some of his tenant's power." Kakashi said as he removed his mask.

"I understand." Sarutobi said as he snapped his fingers and two anbu appeared. "Call Jiraiya and Tsunade at once."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The anbu answered as they left. A few moments later Jiraiya and Tsunade came into the room.

"Why did you call us Sarutobi-sama?" Jiraiya asked.

"Naruto has used some of his tenant's power it is time to take him to train and control his power." Sarutobi said.

"Hold on a minute what are you guys talking about what tenant what power." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto allow me to explain you know about the Kyuubi the one your father defeated." Naruto nodded. "The only way to beat him was to seal him into someone and that someone was you Naruto.

Naruto was shocked at what the hokage just told him, but it made sense why the villagers hated him. "So I'm the demon after all."

"Naruto you are not the demon you are its container just like your mother and my grandmother the Shodai Hokage wife." Tsunade said. "The only containers to the Kyuubi were Uzumaki it's in your blood to hold the beast but now with that seal the beast will die with you."

"Your father designed that seal to allow you to use and control the Kyuubi's chakra, but you need training so we will be leaving immediately to train that power." Jiraiya said.

"Why can't I stay in Konoha to train?" Naruto said.

"Because If you lose control of that power during training you could hurt someone now let's go pack." Tsunade said. "Sarutobi-sensei call Naruto's friends so that he can say goodbye."

"I will make sure you come back with Naruto for the genin exams when he is twelve." Sarutobi said.

"Don't worry we will be back by then he will be the strongest genin ever." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah I'm going to make my parents proud of me I become the strongest hokage ever." Naruto said after that they shunshined toward the Namikaze compound.

**

* * *

**

Konoha's gates

Everyone was waiting for Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade to get there. After a few moments they shunshined in front of everyone. Naruto said goodbye to his friends except Ino, ojii-san Teuchi, Ayame-neechan, Kakashi-aniki, Shizune-neechan, and jiji-san. Now he was saying goodbye to Ino.

"It looks like I'm going to be gone for some time Ino-chan." Naruto said. "I'll be back when I'm twelve to take the genin exams."

Ino started to cry she ran toward Naruto and hugged him. "Promise me when you come back you have to take me on a date."

Naruto was surprised at what Ino had just said to him. "I promise when I come back I'll take you on the best date ever." Ino then kissed him on the cheek they both blushed at this.

"Well if you two are finished we better get moving we have to find a place to start your training Naruto." Jiraiya said. They said their final goodbye and left the village.

"So Naru-chan it looks like you have a cute girlfriend." Tsunade teased.

"She is not my girlfriend baa-chan." Naruto Yelled while Jiraiya and Tsunade just laughed at him. After a week of traveling they found a good secluded spot to train Naruto.

"Alright first I want you to meditate to clear your mind and see if you can contact the fox." Jiraiya said Naruto did what he was told.

"Are you sure having him contact him so early on?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes if he is going to use and control it he must know of the fox." Jiraiya answered.

**

* * *

**

Mindscape

"Where am I it looks like a sewer?" Naruto Wondered.

"**You're in your mind kit**." said a strange demonic voice Naruto didn't recognize. He turned around to find who the voice belonged to and saw none other than the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"So you're the Kyuubi." Naruto asked.

"Yes he is." two unfamiliar voices Said. He turned around again to see his parents.

"Mom Dad is that you." Naruto asked

"Yup it's us how's it going kiddo." Minato said.

"I'm so happy I can see you Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"**Well isn't this a happy moment why don't you come over here so I can rip you to shreds**." the kyuubi Yelled.

"I have a better idea I know that you don't like that a human was able to control you do right." Minato said.

"**I'm listening**." said the kyuubi. "Well why don't you and my son team up to defeat him." asked minato.

"**Team up with a human like hell I'll do It**." responded the kyuubi. "You can't defeat him alone plus if he dies you die to." said minato.

"**Hmm fine but he must defeat Uchiha Madara do you understand kit**." The kyuubi Said.

Naruto nodded and asked. "Isn't Uchiha Madara dead since he fought against the great great grandpa?" Naruto asked.

"No he isn't let us explain Naruto-kun." Kushina said. They then told Naruto about the events that happened when he was born.

"So that bastard Madara is the reason why you are both dead, and why the kyuubi attacked and was sealed into me." Naruto said.

"Yeah since the only Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi were Uzumaki's. We couldn't put this burden on any one else we are sorry that this happened." Kushina said.

"We also knew that he would return and you would need the kyuubi's power to defeat him." Minato said.

"Okay so kyuubi are we going to be partners or what." asked Naruto.

"**As long as you defeat Uchiha Madara**." the kyuubi said. Naruto nodded.

"**Alright When you release the seal my chakra will start to mix with yours more you will also have all your senses heighten and you will be smarter, stronger, and faster**." said the kyuubi. "**You will also be able to use all five elements and mix them together,r and you have super healing power. Also you can see through and copy ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu like the Uchiha's Sharingan. Except you always have it on since it's because of your brain and can copy elemental Kekkei Genkai**." the kyuubi continue. "**Also it will become your Kekkei Genkai and you will be able to pass on your abilities to your mate and kids. Also your Uzumaki skills as well are you ready**."

Naruto blushed from hearing the word mate and thinking of Ino which his parents noticed. "Naruto-kun do you already have a girlfriend?" Kushina asked.

"I sort of I promised to take her on a date when I return from training." Naruto said.

"Really who is she?" Minato asked.

"Yamanaka Ino." Naruto said.

"Don't tell me she's Inoichi Daughter. Well I bet she will make a great wife." Minato said.

"Tell her she has to give me some grandbabies." Kushina said.

"**Can we proceed please**?" the Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded. "**Good say goodbye to your parents their chakra is almost gone. You will be able to see them one more time now remove the seal**." said the kyuubi.

Naruto said goodbye to his parent and told them he would surpass his father and become the greatest hokage ever, and be the hero they always wanted him to be. He then removed the seal and was hit with a huge amount of pain and passed out from it.

He woke up the next day in a hotel room. He got up and went toward the bathroom he went to the mirror, and saw that he was a little taller than yesterday and looked more like his father. "The kyuubi also made me taller cool." Jiraiya and Tsunade then stepped into the room.

"Looks like your awake what exactly happened to you." asked Jiraiya. Naruto explained all that happened when he was in his mind. "So you have a Kekkei Genkai that makes the Sharingan look like nothing." said Jiraiya. Naruto nodded. "Well looks like I now have to up your training."

Naruto spent the next six years training to make people think of him as a hero like his parents wanted him to be.

* * *

Author note this story will be naru/ino. Also they never mention who Minato parents were so I chose Jiraiya and Tsunade.

I made this story because some of my ideas for "Rebirth of Namikaze Uzumaki" don't work for that story. So I made this one.

**Review Review Review **


	2. Chapter 2 the storm returns

**I still do not own Naruto :'( **

**

* * *

**

Ch 2 the storm returns

Three people are walking up to Konoha's gates. In front is a spiky haired blonde he is wearing standard jonin attire minus the flak jacket with a red cloak and a green crystal necklace. On the bottom of the cloak were black fames with the kanji The Storm on his back. He was also wearing black fingerless iron guard gloves and was five foot two inches. One of the gloves had the Konoha symbol while the other had the Uzushiogakure symbol. In the back were a busty blonde and a man with long white haired.

Kamizuki Izumo and HaganeKotetsu were guarding the gate when they saw the three and recognized them. "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, and Naruto-sama you have returned. The hokage-sama has asked you to report to him when you arrive." Izumo said. The three nodded and shunshined toward the hokage's office.

**

* * *

**

Hokage Office

The Sandaime the strongest hokage ever was currently fighting against his most hated enemy paperwork. He then heard a knock at his door and decided to forget about his paperwork. "Enter." He said as a blonde entered his office.

"Hey jiji-san long time no see." Naruto said.

The hokage went wide eyed at the boy standing in front of him. "Naruto is that you?" Sarutobi asked.

"The one and only." Naruto said as Jiraiya and Tsunade entered the room.

"He looks like a copy of Minato doesn't he." Jiraiya said.

"Yes if I didn't know better I would think Minato came back to life. It looks like you grew your hair the same as his same non-combed hair."

"Naru-chan is going to be great hokage one day just like his dad and ancestors." Tsunade said.

"Yeah I'm going to become the greatest hokage that ever lived." Naruto yelled.

The Hokage smiled at hearing Naruto say this. "Well Naruto I hope I live to see the day when you become hokage. How strong are you that training trip better pay off?

Naruto smiled. "Sorry can't tell you a ninja's most important skill is deception.

Sarutobi laughed at this. "Well why don't you tell me how you look so much like your father. What happened during your trip to make you lose your whiskers?"

"I met the Kyuubi and my parents. I also made a deal with the Kyuubi he gave me Kekkei Genkai. I can now use the five elements and mix them together. Also I can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu like the Sharingan. My senses and ability have also been increased.

The Sandaime was shocked at hearing about Naruto's encounter with the Kyuubi. "Well it looks like you will definitely make your parents and ancestors proud of you." He then took a piece of paper out, and started writing on it. After he was finished he gave it to Naruto. "Take this to Umino Iruka so that you may take the genin exams.

"Sure jiji-san I take it, but first I want to go to the Hokage Mountain if that's all right. Oh yeah I found a way you can take care of all that paper work." Naruto said.

"How tell me now Naruto." The hokage said almost jumping over his desk to ask the boy.

"It's really quite easy Jiji-san all you have to do is use the Kage bunshin." Naruto said.

The Sandaime started slamming his head on his desk. "Dammit that's how Minato did it." Naruto then jumped out the window laughing toward the Hokage Mountain.

"So how exactly did the training go?" The Sandaime asked after recovering.

"The kids a prodigy he was able to learn Minato, Kushina's, and my taijutsu style. He even improved them to fit him and combined them. I also taught him the rasengan some Fuuinjutsu. He was even able to become great friends with Gamabuta." Jiraiya answered.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Jiraiya and a 10 year old Naruto are in the middle of a huge field. "Alright Naruto now I'm going to teach you how to summon toads **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." Jiraiya yelled as a puff of smoke covered some of the field. When the smoked clear there was a toad standing under Jiraiya. "Gama I want you to give Naruto the Toad contract for him to sign."

Gama opened his mouth and gave Naruto the scroll. "Now all you have to do is sign your name in blood then put your fingerprint." Jiraiya said as Naruto did what he was told, and gave the scroll back to Gama. "Now try to summon a toad."

Naruto then yelled. "I going to bring out the toad boss watch this **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**. " After the smoked cleared standing there was a small orange toad with blue markings around his eyes and lips and had a blue vest.

"Jiraiya-san did you summon me." Gamakichi asked.

"No I didn't my grandson Naruto summoned you." Jiraiya answered as Gamakichi turned to see the blonde.

"Man I was hoping to summon the toad boss." Naruto whinnied.

"Naruto you should be proud of yourself this toad here is Gamakichi the son of the Gamabuta the toad boss." Jiraiya said.

"Cool well it's nice to meet you Gamakichi my names Namikaze Naruto." Naruto said as Gamakichi jumped on his head.

"Nice to meet you to Naruto." Gamakichi said.

"Try again Naruto." Jiraiya said Naruto did the same as last time only this time a new toad appeared. This time it was a small yellow toad with orange markings around his eyes and lips and the same blue vest.

"Nii-san where am I." Gamatatsu asked.

"We have been summoned by the new contractor Namikaze Naruto." Gamakichi answered.

"Oh nice to meet you Naruto do you have any snacks." Gamatatsu asked Naruto then took some candy out of his backpack and tossed it to Gamatatsu. "Thank you very much Naruto." Gamatatsu said as he leaped and landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto this time try using more of the Kyuubi's chakra's this time." Jiraiya said.

"Alright I'll try." Naruto said. 'Hey Kyuubi I need some more chakra.' '**Fine I'll lend you some more chakra just try not to die you still need to complete our deal**.' The kyuubi said.

Naruto then started to feel more of the Kyuubi's chakra pumped into him. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." Naruto yelled and slammed his hand on the ground. A huge smoke covered the whole area. When it cleared Naruto was riding on top of a giant toad. The toad was a rusty red except for around his eyes and mouth he also had a blue vest a massive blade and a pipe.

"**Jiraiya why have you summoned me**?" Gamabuta asked.

"I didn't summon you Gamabuta look on top of your head." Jiraiya said while pointing up.

Gamabuta looked up to see his son's riding on top of a blonde boy. "**Who are you Gaki**?" Gamabuta asked.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto it's nice to meet you Gamabuta." Naruto said.

"**Namikaze, you must be Minato's kid and Jiraiya's grandson. Tell you what I'm going to allow you to ride on top of my head**." Gamabuta said.

Naruto did his famous foxy grin. "Thanks Gamabuta see ero-sennie I told I would be able to summon him." Naruto said.

"Dammit gaki I told you to quit calling me that." Jiraiya yelled

Gamabuta laughed at hearing what Naruto called Jiraiya. "**Haha ero-sennie that's a good one kid I like you**."

"Yeah were going to make a great team I can't wait for when we team up." Naruto said as the toads disappeared.

"Well I thinks that's enough for today let's get back to Tsunade for some dinner." Jiraiya said as they started walking back to the hut they were staying at.

**

* * *

**

End of Flashback

"Well that is quite impressive what level would you put him at." The Sandaime asked.

"Well speed, stamina, and strength. Stealth and chakra level maybe anbu. His chakra control would be chunin. ninjutsu and taijutsu would be high chunin low jōnin. His genjutsu would be chunin level. Overall I would put him at low jōnin level all he needs is to improve his genjutsu and chakra control but you just wait he will be taking your job from you in no time." Jiraiya Smirked.

"I hope so I'm getting to old for this job but now thanks to Naruto idea of using the kage bunshin I will no longer have to worry too much about all the paperwork." The Sandaime smiled.

"He will and the shadow clones are his special training tool."Jiraiya said.

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well because of his huge chakra reserves, and Kyuubi he can create hundreds of clones. So when he trains he uses shadow clones to speed up his training. His amazing stamina helps him maintain the clones for a long period of time. Also his drive is the same as his father so he won't ever give up on anything or anyone." Jiraiya said.

"Well that's good to hear. By the way Tsunade did you teach him any medical jutsu?" Sarutobi asked.

"I did he know some low level medical jutsus, but he doesn't have a knack for it. I was thinking of training Naruto's little girlfriend." Tsunade said.

"You mean the young Yamanaka heiress." Sarutobi asked.

"Yup that's her I can also have some alone time with her to see how much she likes Naruto, and if she would still like him after the Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

"Well that sounds like a good idea I will inform Kakashi and Shizune that you three have returned." Sarutobi said.

"So are you going to spy on Naruto with your crystal ball? I know you wouldn't let Naruto become a ninja without seeing how strong he is." Jiraiya said

Sarutobi laughed. "You know me well, but no I made some changes to the genin exams this year. I will go see how strong he is with my own eyes.

Jiraiya smirked. "The gaki will blow your mind you never know when he might attack."

"He also seems to have gained some of my grandfather's and granduncle's abilities." Tsunade said.

**

* * *

**

To Naruto

Naruto is on top of the fourth hokage's head. "Hey dad looks like I'm back home I will make you, mom and my ancestors even more proud of me just wait." Naruto said.

"Even if the people think that I'm a monster I will protect the village and villagers with my life and I won't die until I become hokage and surpass all of you believe it. I will protect the will of fire!" Naruto said as he jumped off and headed toward the academy.

**

* * *

**

At the academy

The room was filled with loud teens talking about the exam today. All of the girls including Sakura were crowding over the last Uchiha except two. One of the girl's was Hyuuga Hinata who was being quiet sitting next to Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. The other was Yamanaka Ino who was smiling and very giddy today. Her friend Choji decided to see what was with the young Yamanaka heir.

"Hey Ino you seem a little too excited I know that were taking the exams, but this is a little much. " Choji said.

"That's not the reason I'm so happy it's another reason a promise that I made with someone." Ino said as she looked at the door waiting to see when her crush from six years ago would enter.

"Troublesome…. he's supposed to return today." Shikamaru said while having his head down.

"I wonder how strong he has gotten." Shino said realizing who they meant. Choji and Hinata then remembered who they were talking about.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Kiba asked not knowing who they meant, but before he could ask more Iruka and Mizuki entered.

"Alright everyone be quiet." Iruka said. But they just kept talking. "**I said be quiet**." Iruka yelled everyone quickly shut upped but before Iruka could continue there was a knock at the door. "Enter." Iruka said.

The door then opened and Naruto walked in all the girls were eyeing the blonde that walked in and the guys were angry that he was getting all the looks.

Ino was staring at Naruto. 'It's Naruto even though he doesn't have his whiskers I can tell it's him.'

Naruto walked over and gave Iruka the note he read it and was amazed at what it said. 'So the hokage wants me to do a different genin exam this year.' Iruka thought. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto couldn't finish because someone had tackled him down. When he opened his eyes he was looking straight at a platinum blonde with blue eyes.

"Naru-kun it is you you're back." Ino said as she was lying on top of Naruto.

"Of course Ino-chan I never go back on my promises." Naruto said. Ino was so happy to have her crush back that she kissed him. When Ino realized what she was doing she quickly stopped she had a deep crimson blush on her face. Naruto was surprised at what happened the girl he had a crush on since he first saw her had just kissed him. He quickly regained his senses when Iruka started coughing.

"Naruto can you get back to introducing yourself." Iruka said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto then picked Ino up and was carrying her bridal style which made her blush more. "My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. My dad is Namikaze Minato the Yondaime hokage. My mom is Uzumaki Kushina who was the heir to the whirlpool village which is now destroyed she lived here though. I was born and lived here for my first six years, but I left with my grandparents Jiraiya of the Sannin and Tsunade of the Sannin to train. I like Ino-chan, my friends, ramen, and training. I hate people, who judge before they get to know someone the three minutes you have to wait for instant ramen and anyone that hurt the people precious to me. Finally my dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and surpass everyone in my family, and rebuild my clan."

"Well Thank You Naruto why don't you and Ino go sit down." Iruka said as Naruto started walking. He then set Ino in her chair and sat next to her. "Alright everyone head outside for your genin exams." Iruka said as everyone headed outside.

**

* * *

**

Outside

Iruka is explaining the genin exams. "Alright listen up the genin exams are going to be a little different this year. First will be the physical portion of the test. Next will be the mental portion of the test. Finally will be the three jutsus you need to know to pass." Iruka explained.

While kids were doing the stamina and speed part of the physical test Naruto was catching up with his friends. "Hey guys it's been a while." Naruto said.

"You're really troublesome making all that noise in class." Shikamaru said.

"Looks like you're still as lazy as ever Shikamaru." Naruto joked.

"Pretty much except when Ino is nagging us to train harder. When you left she started training harder and making us train harder it was troublesome." Shikamaru yawned as he lay on the grass looking at the clouds.

"So Ino-chan you were training harder after I left." Naruto smirked.

"Well you're going to be hokage so you need strong ninjas to help you. You can't do it all by yourself. My dad told us that we shouldn't show our true power until the genin exams." Ino said

Naruto leaned in closer to Ino until he was an inch from her ear, and whispered in it. "Well I'm glad to hear that you care so much about me."

Ino had a deep crimson blush, but she didn't want Naruto to get the best of her. So she decided to turn the tables. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "Of course Naru-kun you're my man I won't let anything happen to you"

Now Naruto was blushing after being called Ino's man. "I-I u-umm I-Ino-chan." Naruto stuttered.

Ino was smiling at her victory over Naruto. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "What's wrong Naru-kun cat got your tongue…. mew." Ino purred in Naruto ear making his blush redder. Naruto was so distracted by Ino that he didn't hear Iruka call his name. "Naru-kun Iruka-sensei is calling you for the test you better go." Ino whispered as she gave Naruto a peck on the cheek snapping him out of his dazed state and ran toward Iruka.

Sasuke who had just finished his test before Naruto walked up to him. "Try to beat that demon. My father said that you should go die I will make sure that you do just wait." Sasuke said.

"Like you could even lay a finger on me you're a weak, spoiled, brat you aren't even worth my time. Besides you saw my friends they probably did better than you on the test." Naruto said back to the Uchiha.

"Take that back you demon Sasuke-kun is the greatest." Sakura yelled.

"Yeah right forehead Naru-kun is a million times better than Sasgay." Ino said

Iruka ran up to stop the fighting. "Enough stop this fighting come Naruto it's your turn for the exams."

Iruka is explaining what Naruto has to do for the test. "Alright Naruto all you have to do is run through the course you will stop in the middle of the field. There you will throw your kunai at the markers. After that you will continue to run while avoiding shurikens and kunais you ready. Naruto nodded. "Alright begin!" Iruka yelled as Naruto ran through the course like it was nothing.

Iruka couldn't believe Naruto's speed he was running faster than some jonin ninjas. He made it to the field within a few moments. He threw his kunais and hit every marker in one throw even the hidden ones or the ones blocked by something. He then kept running pass all the kunais like they were nothing. Iruka noticed that the kunai that were being thrown were not dulled. He turned his head and saw Mizuki with an angry look on his face staring at Naruto.

"Great job Naruto that's a new record." Iruka congratulated while Mizuki went to go check the Kunai throwing machines. 'I better talk to the Hokage about this.' Naruto thanked Iruka and ran back to his friends.

"I told you forehead Naru-kun is the best." Ino said as she walked up and hugged Naruto. "That was amazing Naru-kun. Ino said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

After everyone had finished their test they moved on to the second part the taijutsu. "Alright everyone the next part is the taijutsu spar against Mizuki. You must hit Mizuki in three minutes." Iruka said.

One by one students went up to spar against Mizuki. When Sasuke went up Mizuki took it easy on him so Sasuke did it in one minute. Naruto was now up. Ino and Sakura were arguing about how Naruto was better than Sasuke. So Iruka had to run over to break it up.

This gave Mizuki His chance to attack Naruto he charged at him, but Naruto was able to block the blows that Mizuki sent. Mizuki sent a fist toward Naruto's face, but Naruto quickly blocked it with his arm. He then kneed Mizuki in the gut making him step back. Mizuki got back up and charged at Naruto only to have Naruto dodge all his attacks. Naruto then ran up to Mizuki and kicked him straight into a tree knocking him unconscious.

The class was amazed at how easily Naruto was able to defeat Mizuki. 'Now I definitely have to talk to the Hokage' Iruka thought.

'Why does that demon have that kind of power it should belong to me I'm an Uchiha.' thought Sasuke.

Ino ran toward Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto that was amazing I can't believe you beat a chunin so easily.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hehe it was nothing Ino-chan." Naruto replied.

"It was not nothing you're an academy student that was amazing." Ino said.

"Yeah it was troublesome but impressive." Shikamaru said.

"Well since Mizuki can't finish the rest of the test I'll fill in for him." Iruka said then the test continued.

After that was done every one went back inside to do the mental test. Iruka handed out a test sheet when Naruto got his test he couldn't believe how easy it was. Naruto finished the test in a few moments along with Shikamaru and put his head down. After thirty minutes everyone had finished their test.

"Alright it looks like everyone has finished their test. Now come into the next room. We are now going to test you on the three ninjutsus you need to pass.

After a while it was Naruto's turn he walked into the room. "Alright Naruto do a Henge, Kawarimi, and create three bunshin." Iruka said.

Naruto did the first two without handseals. "Iruka-sensei I can't do a bunshin I have too much chakra, but I can do a kage bunshin." Naruto said. "_**Kage Bunshin**_." Naruto yelled as five clones' poof next to him

Iruka looked at the boy amazed that he was able to create shadow clones. "Naruto that is impressive that is a jonin level ninjutsu."

Mizuki who had just woken up was looking at Naruto with pure hate in his eyes. 'Damn how strong is this kid? Whatever after I steal the forbidden scroll I will be stronger than ever.' Mizuki thought

After that Iruka gave Naruto a Hitai-ate which he gladly accepted and put on his forehead.

After everyone had finished their test those that received Hitai-ate stayed while the other left. "Congratulation you are now shinobi of Konoha." Iruka said as everyone headed out to greet their parents.

When Naruto and the gang headed outside they saw a large crowd of people and walked over. Naruto then saw the Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and the clan heads all talking. "Hey there Kakashi-aniki, Shizune-neechan long time no see." Naruto yelled making the crowd stare at him.

Shizune ran toward Naruto and gave him a huge hug. "Naruto-kun you are back look how tall you've gotten."

"Yes you look just like Minato-sensei. How strong are you ototo-san?" Kakashi asked.

"You just have to wait and see, but I will say I'm probably chunin or higher level." Naruto said.

"Well I want to congratulate you all for becoming shinobi of Konoha." The hokage said.

"Here gaki this is a present for becoming a genin." Jiraiya said as he handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto saw that it had a blood seal and smeared some of his blood on it. The scroll flashed and then opened up Naruto looked at what was inside and was shocked.

Tsunade saw Naruto go wide eyed and pecked over his shoulder where she saw what was inside. She then hit Jiraiya and sent him flying into a wall. "I can't believe you gave that to him. He is too young to learn that jutsu." Tsunade yelled.

"Wait I only did it because I've seen Naruto studying the seal it would only be a matter of time before he learned it himself." Jiraiya said.

"Naruto is that true?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah I've have been studying the Hiraishin no Jutsu, but look at this letter my father left." Naruto said while handing the letter to Jiraiya and Tsunade.

_Dear Naruto _

_If you are reading this then my fear of the kyuubi being released has come true. I know you will become a great ninja and make your mother and I proud. To help you I want you to learn two of the most powerful jutsus I created the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no jutsu._

_Both of these jutsus are incomplete so I want to complete them. The Rasengan is incomplete because it doesn't have nature chakra. The Hiraishin is incomplete because it needs the seal to work you need to find a way to use it without the seal. I know you can do Naruto you're my son and I have faith in you good luck._

_Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage, __Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_

Tsunade was looked up from the letter. "Well I guess you can start learning it just be careful."

"I will baa-chan." Naruto replied.

Kakashi then tossed something at Naruto. "Well if you're going to practice that jutsu I think you will need this space-time kunai."

"Thanks Kakashi-aniki this will be helpful for studying the seal." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it there a more in the namikaze compound. So you can go get more later when you return home." Kakashi said.

"Naruto this is my gift to you it is a jutsu. It will benefit you because of your Kage Bunshin." Sarutobi said as he handed a scroll to Naruto.

Naruto opened up the scroll and looked to see what jutsu it was. He then looked up and smiled. "This is perfect thanks jiji-san the Bunshin Daibakuha is perfect for my shadow clones."

"Ino-chan you ready to go." Naruto said.

Ino ran up to her dad and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah lets go by daddy." Ino said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and they shunshined away.

"Wait what get back her. Where do you think you're going with my princess?" Inoichi yelled. Everyone was laughing at seeing this.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto and Ino

They had just appeared near a waterfall and lake. Ino was looking around at how beautiful it looked. She turned her head and saw a basket and mat.

Naruto saw what she was looking at. "I thought it would be better for us to be alone so we can talk without anyone listening." He then sat down on the mat and Ino joined him.

"Wow all this food looks delicious. When did you have the time to set this up?" Ino asked.

"I had some shadow clones set it up while we were taking the exams." Naruto said. Naruto and Ino spent some time talking about what had happened in the time that Naruto was gone.

Naruto then looked at Ino nervously Ino saw this. "Naru-kun what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Ino-chan I need to show you something important I hope that after I show you we can still be friends use your _Shintenshin no Jutsu_ on me." Naruto said.

Ino nodded and went through handseals. "_**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_." Ino yelled as she entered Naruto's mind.

**

* * *

**

Mindscape

Ino was looking around Naruto's mind. "Did I do the jutsu right this looks different than normal."

"No you did the jutsu right follow me." Naruto said as he appeared next to Naruto.

"Naruto how are you here and why does your mind look like a sewer?" Ino asked.

"**That would be because of me girly**." A strange demonic voice that Ino did not recognize said. She turned around to be looking at a huge fox behind a cage.

"It looks like you finally woke up." Naruto said.

"**Shut it gaki**." The Kyuubi said.

"Naru-kun what is that thing and why is in your mind?" Ino asked.

"Ino-chan that would be the kyuubi the reason he is in here is because my dad sealed him inside of me." Naruto said.

Ino was in complete shock about what she had heard.

"Don't worry Ino-chan the Kyuubi and me have a deal. So he helps me by lending me chakra and he gave me a Kekkei Genkai." Naruto said.

"**That's right girly you don't have to worry about me I'm here to help both of you**." The Kyuubi said.

"I can understand if you don't want to be friends anymore." Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

Ino was still in shock. "Baka Naru-kun I don't care that you have the Kyuubi in you I like you for you." Ino said as she walked up and hugged him.

"Well that's good to hear." A man's voiced said.

Naruto and Ino turned to see Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina standing looking at the young couple.

"You two look so cute together." Kushina said.

"Mom dad are you guys sure about appearing the Kyuubi said that you only had one more time until you disappear." Naruto said.

"Well I think meeting my son's girlfriend is enough of a reason." Minato said. Both Naruto and Ino were blushing at the comment. "Haha you see that blush tells me that you like each other."

"**I'm still here you know kit I need to explain to you how to transfer your Kekkei Genkai**." The Kyuubi said.

"Alright while you are doing that we will have a talk with Ino." Kushina said as she dragged Minato and Ino with her.

"Ino I want to talk about why my son has the kyuubi so you can understand." Kushina said Ino nodded. Minato and Kushina then explained what happened when the Kyuubi was released.

"So Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi and you use to be it until Uchiha Madara attacked you. That's the reason the kyuubi attacked all those years ago and why you're both dead." Ino said Minato and Kushina nodded. "No wonder Naruto never told us when his birthday was it was the day he lost his family."

"We've seen some of Naruto's life from inside him. I can't believe the village that we protected would treat our son this way." Minato said.

"Who cares what those stupid villagers think Naruto will prove them wrong I believe in him." Ino said.

"That's good to hear because even though the kyuubi is helping Naruto there is still some evil in him. The only way to stop that evil and let Naruto have a happy life is with love. Ino can you give Naruto the love that he needs?" Kushina said.

"I will I've liked Naruto since I first met him." Ino said.

"Good cause me and Minato want lots of grandchildren." Kushina said.

Ino had a deep red blush. 'Babies with Naru-kun well he does have to revive his clan. I bet our babies would be the cutest babies that ever lived.' Ino thought. "If Naru-kun and I do have kids I would like to name them after you two if that is ok." Ino asked.

"We would love to have our grandkids named after us." Minato said.

"Well I think that's all we have to talk about lets go back to Naruto and the kyuubi." Kushina said as they walked back to where Naruto was.

"**Now that you three are back we can begin**." The kyuubi said.

"How is this going to work?" Ino asked.

"**First the kit will bite you on the next then you will bite him when that happens you both will be given the mate mark. With that mark you will receive his Kekkei Genkai. Also you two will be closer than ever and protective now. Also you can feel each other's emotions and when you are in trouble. Are you ready**?" The kyuubi said.

Ino nodded Naruto then walked up to her and bite her neck. Ino felt pain and pleasure at the same time she then bite Naruto when she did that they were enveloped in light. When the light died down Naruto and Ino appearance had changed.

Naruto now had red fox ears on his head and nine red tails behind him. Ino now had purple fox ears on her head with eight purple tails behind her. She was also taller now she was five feet tall and her body now had more muscles mass. She also had curves that any woman would kill for and her breast had grown. They both had a blonde and platinum blonde fox with their tails intertwined on their necks.

Naruto was about to say something but was tackled down. "Naru-kun you look sooooo cute." Ino said.

"You look cute to Ino-chan." Naruto said as Ino started looking at how she looked. 'Damn I look so hot.' Ino thought

"**It seems to be an affect of having the mark but you should be able to hide your tails and ears**." The Kyuubi said.

Minato and Kushina then started to fade away. "It looks like our time is up goodbye Naruto Ino I hope you two have happy lives." Minato said.

Kushina ran up and hugged them both. "I love you both Ino-chan take good care of my Naruto for me."

"I will no matter what happens I will stay by Naru-kun's side." Ino said.

Minato and Kushina then faded away both smiling. "**Well since that's all I'm going back to bed. Kit do me a favor a turn this cage into a forest**." The Kyuubi said.

Naruto then thought of a forest and his mind turned into the vast forest he was thinking of. He and Ino then left his mind and returned to their world.

It was now starting to get dark outside. Naruto smelled something a decided to check it out. "Ino-hime lets go test out these new powers."

Ino blushed at Naruto calling her hime now. "Sure Naru-kun how are we going to test it out?" Ino asked.

"Just follow me." Naruto said as he and Ino leaped through the forest. They kept going for some time until Naruto told her to stop and pointed down. Ino turned to see what Naruto was pointing at. What she saw was her sensei's fighting.

"Why Mizuki why did you steal the forbidden scroll. Why have you betrayed Konoha? Tell me why!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki smirked. "That's an easy one it's because I want more power. With this scroll Orochimaru-sama will grant me great power. With that power I will kill the demon brat once and for all."

Ino was about to go down and pummel Mizuki into the ground for calling Naruto that, but Naruto told her to wait.

"I will not let you lay a hand on Naruto. Even though he was only in my class for one day he is still my student and I will protect him." Iruka said.

Mizuki started laughing. "Fine then I will kill you first." Mizuki took out a giant Shuriken and threw it an Iruka. Iruka having been already damaged by Mizuki's attack and could not dodge.

"**_Fūton: Daitoppa_**" Naruto yelled as a gust of wind blew the shuriken back at a Mizuki.

Mizuki's shuriken only grazed him as he tried to dodge. Mizuki looked up to who had sent his shuriken back at him. What he saw was two blonde shadows leaping out of a tree.

Iruka looked at the blondes wide eyed. "Ino-hime protect Iruka-sensei." Ino nodded Naruto then walked up to Mizuki.

Iruka looked up at Ino. "Ino what happened to you and Naruto why do you two look like that."

"It's a gift from Naru-kun's tenant." Ino said.

"So you know about what Naruto has inside him." Iruka said.

"Yeah I now know why those idiot villagers call Naru-kun names and hate him. Naru-kun will show them they are wrong he will protect this village and become hokage I believe in him." Ino said.

"I do too Naruto is a lot like me when I lost my parents I will support him in any way I can." Iruka said.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto

Mizuki looked at Naruto with hate and fear in his eyes. "What's wrong Mizuki-teme not happy to see me?" Naruto joked.

"Damn Kyuubi brat well at least I can kill you now." Mizuki said as charged Naruto with a kunai in hand.

Naruto took out his space-time kunai and engaged Mizuki. "Like you could kill me." Naruto said as he kicked Mizuki in the stomach sending flying into a tree.

"_**Katon:**_**_Kouen__Enjin_**" Naruto yelled a ring of flames surrounded Mizuki and himself. "Now you can't get away."

Mizuki laughed. "Fool you just dug your grave." He then took something out and drank it. Stripes started to form along his body his arms also enlarged he now looked like a tiger. "With this I will kill you kyuubi brat."

Mizuki charged Naruto throwing random fist at him which Naruto easily dodge. "You're too slow." Naruto said as he hit Mizuki in the face. "_**Suiton: Yari Renda**_" Naruto yelled as spears struck Mizuki.

"Damn you I'll kill you." Mizuki said as he started taking spears out of his body.

"I think it's time to finish the _**Kage Bunshin**_" Naruto said as four clones appeared next to him. "_**Suiton: **__**Gekko**__** Uzumaki**_**" **A cloned yelled as he shot a whirlpool from his hand. "_**Katon: Kitsune **_**_Kaen_**" Naruto yelled as fox made of fire charged Mizuki. "**_Raiton:_**_**Tenoyubi**_**_ Bakufu_**" A clone yelled as lightning shot from his fingers. "_**Doton: Assai Tsuchi**_" A clone said as rock flew toward Mizuki. "**_Fūton:Kazekiri_**." A clone yelled as the wind cut everything in its path. Mizuki screamed as the five attacks hit him.

Naruto walked away from the beaten remains of Mizuki with the scroll on his back to where Ino and Iruka were. "Hey Iruka-sensei are you feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"I am Ino somehow healed me." Iruka said.

"It looks like I got some healing abilities from the Kyuubi." Ino said.

"Wow I can only heal myself, but you can heal other people that's great." Naruto said.

An anbu then jumped down from a tree next to Mizuki. "Iruka-san Naruto-san Ino-san the Hokage wants to see you immediately." The anbu shunshined away with Mizuki.

"Well I guess we better go." Naruto said as he Ino and Iruka shunshined toward the hokage's office.

"Ah so you've arrived Naruto it did you bring the scroll." Sarutobi said.

Naruto removed the scroll form his back and gave it to Sarutobi. "Yup it's right here."

"As a reward you can learn this jutsu." Sarutobi said as he copied down a jutsu from his scroll and gave it to Naruto. "You also have to explain to Tsunade and Jiraiya why you look like that. They should be here shortly."

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry when I saw how Mizuki was acting today I should have talked to you, but I wanted to give Mizuki a chance." Iruka said.

"It is alright Iruka the scroll has been returned and Mizuki is captured." Sarutobi said.

The door then flew open. "Why have you called us Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade asked with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shizune behind them.

The Sandaime pointed to Naruto and Ino. "It would be because of that."

Tsunade turned to where the Sandaime was pointing at. "What the hell. What happened to you Naruto Ino? Why do you have fox ears and tails?"

Naruto pointed to the foxes on his neck. "It would because of this. The Kyuubi said it's the mate mark it gave Ino-hime my Kekkei Genkai. Don't worry we can put the ears and tails away."

"So she is your mate well then when is the wedding." Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Ino blushed at this. "They are not getting married until they are older." Tsunade said.

"Ero-sennie Baa-chan quit making fun of us." Naruto said.

"Actually Naruto they are not there is something you two need to know." Sarutobi said.

"What do you mean Jiji-san?" Naruto said.

"Well both of you are engaged." Sarutobi said.

"Nani!" Naruto and Ino yelled.

"What do you mean me and Naru-kun are engaged Hokage-sama." Ino said.

"Well you see when Naruto was born the villagers hated him so it would be difficult for him to be married. So Inoichi said if his daughter and Naruto liked each other then he would allow him to marry her. So when you kissed Naruto when he left and that promise it was decided to make the engagement legal.

"When are we supposed to get married?" Ino asked.

"Not until you two are older." Sarutobi said.

"Well I do like Ino-hime so I'm okay with this engagement. Are you okay with it Ino-hime?" Naruto said.

"Of course I already told you I would stay by your side no matter what." Ino said.

"That's good to hear because I have decided to take you on as an apprentice Ino-san." Tsunade said.

"That's great Ino-hime it will work great with your new healing abilities that the kyuubi gave you." Naruto said.

"What do you mean your healing abilities only work for you?" Tsunade said.

"I seem to have a different kind of healing I can use the Kyuubi's healing on other people not just myself." Ino said.

"It looks like I made the right decision on choosing my new apprentice." Tsunade said.

"You two should go to bed you two have had a long day." Sarutobi said.

"Naru-kun can I stay with you tonight?" Ino asked.

"Are you sure Ino-hime?" Naruto said

"Yup I want to stay with my future husband." Ino said locking her arm with Naruto's.

"Is it alright if Ino-hime stays with me tonight?" Naruto said.

"Sure Kakashi Shizune can you watch them. We got a council meeting that we have to go to." Jiraiya said.

"Of course Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi said.

"Well then let's go Ino-hime." Naruto said as he and Ino shunshined toward the Namikaze compound.

"This will also give me and Shizune-chan a chance to tell Naruto we are a couple." Kakashi said

"Here take the forbidden scroll and put it in the Namikaze compound." Sarutobi said as Kakashi and Shizune shunshined to the Namikaze compound.

"We better be going the council meeting is going to start soon." Tsunade said as her Jiraiya and Sarutobi walked to the council room.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto and Ino

Naruto and Ino appeared in front of the Namikaze compound. It had a house in front which was used as a living room and kitchen. Then three in the middle the left Jiraiya and Tsunade's the middle Naruto's and the right Kakashi and Shizune's. Then three more in the back the left was a study and library. The middle was an indoor training room also the armory. To the right was an indoor and an outdoor hot springs. Behind the houses were the training grounds which had a big pond for the toad summons and a forest. It uses to be the Senju compound, but after the Kyuubi destroyed it was rebuilt and renamed after Minato.

Naruto poured his chakra into the gate and it opened. "Ino-hime we should add your chakra into the gate since this will be your house one day."

Ino walked up to Naruto and gave him a sly smile. "That's right love this house will be where we will live and where we will start a family."

"You're already talking about having kids." Naruto said.

"What's wrong with that don't you want kids?" Ino asked.

"I would love to have kids, but only with you Ino-hime." Naruto said he then walked up and kissed Ino. Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until Naruto won. After a while they broke apart for air. "That was better than the kiss in class today."

"Yup and now that we are a couple there will be more of that." Ino said.

"Well if you two are done why don't we head inside?" Kakashi said standing next to Shizune.

"When did you two get here?" Naruto said.

In the middle of your kiss you two were distracted by your kiss you didn't notice us." Shizune said.

"Alright so what is it you need to tell us?" Naruto asked as they walked into the living room.

"It wouldn't happen to be that you and Shizune-chan are a couple would it." Ino said.

This shocked both Kakashi and Shizune. "How did you know that Ino-chan?" Shizune asked.

"That's easy with our heighten sense of smell. You two have each other's scent." Naruto said.

"Well since that's done with we'll be heading to bed good night." Kakashi said as he and Shizune walked to their house.

"Good night." Ino said as she dragged Naruto to his room.

"Naru-kun can I borrow a shirt to sleep in?" Ino asked.

"Sure thing Ino-hime." Naruto then pulled out a scroll poured chakra into it and a white button shirt came out. "Here you go."

Ino ran to the bathroom to change. Naruto took out more of his scrolls and stored them in a shelf in his room. As he was doing that Ino came out of the bathroom wearing only the shirt, her purple bra, and panties. She crept up behind Naruto and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who."

"Hmmm is it the love of my life." Naruto said as he turned around and starred at Ino.

Ino was smirking at how her new figure captured Naruto's eyes. "I'm up here big boy and yes it is."

"I'm sorry Ino-hime, but you look so beautiful."

"Aww I can't be mad at you when you say things like that." Ino said as Naruto let go of here and took his shirt off.

Ino was drooling over Naruto toned muscles and her hormones got the best of her. She grabbed Naruto pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him. She leaned down and started kissing him. Naruto then flipped Ino over so that she was under him.

After they some time they broke away for some air Naruto smirked. "It looks like I'm not the only one who likes what they see."

"How could I ever pass up my fiancé's amazing body?" Ino said.

"I can't pass up your gorgeous body either hime." Naruto said as he got off Ino.

Ino then used Naruto's chest as a pillow. When she did this Naruto wrapped his tails and arms around Ino. 'I feel so safe in his arms these are the arms I want to hug me for the rest of my life.' Ino thought.

"You know Naru-kun I wasn't joking when I said I said that I would like to have kids with you." Ino said.

"Neither was I, but I think we should wait until were married and have our ninja careers stable." Naruto replied.

"Alright only if you promise we will have kids and that we have a great wedding." Ino said.

"I promise it will be the wedding of your dreams and we have to keep our Kekkei Genkai going." Naruto said.

"I can't wait." Ino said as she kissed Naruto before falling asleep.

**

* * *

**

Council meeting

"I would like to welcome back Jiraiya and Tsunade to the council." Sarutobi said sitting on top of a platform. The clan head were sitting around him and the villager's council under them.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sensei we are happy to be back." Jiraiya said.

"That's good to hear. Now we will be discussing a few things today. One will be that Tsunade will be taking control of the hospital and will be taking an apprentice. Second will be that Jiraiya has discovered something of grave importance but this will only be to the clan heads for now until we decide what to do." Sarutobi said.

"If I may ask Tsunade-san who have you chosen to be your new apprentice." Shibi asked.

"I have chosen Yamanaka Ino to be my new apprentice. Is that alright with you Inoichi-san?" Tsunade said.

"That is fine Tsunade-san, but why have you chosen my daughter to be your apprentice." Inoichi asked.

"I think I should explain this. You see we have learned a few things about what happened during the Kyuubi's attack thanks to Naruto. Also Naruto had met his parents while in his mind he also met the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said.

Everyone except for Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were shocked to hear this. "What exactly happened when Naruto was in his mind?" Shikaku asked.

"Minato made a deal with the Kyuubi that if it and Naruto worked together they could kill a certain man." Jiraiya said.

"Whose is this man?" Hirashi asked.

"Uchiha Madara." Tsunade answered.

The entire council room went silent Sarutobi continued. "It seems that Uchiha Madara survived all these years. Minato told Naruto that Madara was the one who released the Kyuubi."

The room was listening to the Hokage about what had occurred all those years ago. "If I may Hokage-sama how was the Kyuubi release?" Choza asked.

"That happened because Madara attacked when Kushina was giving birth to Naruto which weakened the seal keeping the Kyuubi contained. Uzumaki Kushina is the second Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi Naruto being the third and Uzumaki Mito the wife of the Shodai Hokage being the first." Jiraiya answered.

"Minato expected that Madara would return and sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto so that he could use its power to protect the village." Tsunade said.

"Even though Minato did not want to leave such a burden on his son he was the Uzumaki and Senju heir the only one that could truly control the Kyuubi." Sarutobi finished.

Many of the shinobis already respected the boy and now some villagers started respecting him. Many still saw the boy as a monster that would end up destroying Konoha.

"Now let us explain why Yamanaka Ino was chosen to be Tsunade's apprentice." Sarutobi said bringing order back to the council room that was deep in thought. "Naruto has a Kekkei Genkai that was given to him by the Kyuubi he is also able to pass this Kekkei Genkai to his mate. Naruto has chosen Ino to be his mate and Ino agreed to it. With this she has gained the Kyuubi's healing abilities only she can also use it on another person."

Everyone in the room was thinking about what had been said then the word 'mate' set in. The civilian council turned their heads to see what Inoichi's reaction would be, but Inoichi only started talking. "Have Naruto-san and Ino been told of their engagement?" Inoichi asked.

The entire civilian council couldn't believe what they had just heard. Danzo stood up "Why were we not told that those two children were engaged?"

"That is because it is a matter of the clan council not the civilian council and yes Inoichi they have been told. They were quite happy to hear that they are engaged. They are at the Namikaze compound with Kakashi and Shizune watching them." Sarutobi said.

"Well I am glad to hear that when I saw Ino with Naruto I have never seen her that happy. As long as he keeps my princess safe and happy I will be happy" Inoichi said.

"We will conclude the council meeting with this except for the clan council." Sarutobi said as people started leaving.

After everyone but the clan heads left Sarutobi explained about what Naruto's Kekkei Genkai was and how it worked. "That will be a great asset to Konoha's strength." Shibi said.

"Yes and if it can copy jutsus like the Sharingan then it we will not need the Sharingan if it turns traitor." Hirashi said.

"Yes the times I have done a mind walk on the Uchiha I have seen that he only cares about getting more power to kill his brother. If it came down to it he would leave just to kill him." Inoichi said.

"Yeah that snot nose brat should get that stick out of his ass and act like a real ninja not some power crazy monster." Tsume said.

"Alright let us move on to what Jiraiya has found out Jiraiya if you would." Sarutobi motioned for Jiraiya to speak.

"One thing I have found is while I was looking for my former teammate I found a group of S-class ninjas joining together. The good thing is Orochimaru is no longer in it but I've kept my eye on this group. I have found that they are right now acting as mercenary to gain money but I have also found that they are trying to collect the bijuu. They will not start moving for some time so for now I want Naruto to be a ninja here but I will be taking him to train if I see some big movements."

"I think that would be the best course of action for now Jiraiya-san." Shikaku said.

"Do you all agree with what Jiraiya has said?" Sarutobi asked as everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Well that concludes our meeting you may all go home and rest." Sarutobi said as everyone excited the room.

"Well hime why don't we go home we worked haven't used that bed in over six years." Jiraiya joked.

Tsunade hit straight into a wall. "Pervert." She then walked over and helped him up. Even though she hated when he acted perverted she loved him. He had always been there for her. When she lost her brother and Dan she didn't know what to do, but Jiraiya was always there for her. "Let's just go home and sleep tonight its been a long day."

"Whatever you want hime." Jiraiya said as they kept walking home.

**

* * *

**

Author note

**This will be only Naruto x Ino no Harem or another character. There will be other pairing in other chapters. If anyone is wondering why Kakashi and Shizune are a couple they lived in the same house for six years so something's bound to happen.**

**Review Review Review**

**Jutsu list**

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__**(**__**Summoning Technique)**_

_**Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone Technique)**_

_**Shintenshin no Jutsu (**__**Mind Body Switch Technique)**_

**_Fūton: Daitoppa (_**_**Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**_

_**Katon:**_**_Enko Enjin (Fire Release: Fire Ring)-homemade_**

_**Suiton: Mizu Yari Renda (Water Release: Water Spear Barrage) –homemade**_

_**Suiton: **__**Gekko**__** Uzumaki (Water Release: Enraged Whirlpool) – homemade**_

**_Raiton:_**_**Tenoyubi**_**_ Bakufu (Lightning Release: Finger blast) – homemade_**

**Doton: A_ssai_ _Tsuchi (Earth Release: Crushing Earth) - homemade_**

_**Fūton: Kazekiri**_ **_(Wind Release: Wind Cutter)_**


	3. Chapter 3 the truth

_**Sorry guys I know I've been gone for a long time had a lot of trouble but I'm back now hope you enjoy this chapter**_

_**Still don't own Naruto why is fate so cruel.**_

_**Ch. 3 the Truth**_

_**

* * *

**_

Next day

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sun hitting his eyes through the blinds. He turned his head toward his chest to see Ino hugging him. 'We have to go take our shinobi Id, but how can I wake her when she looks so adorable.'

Naruto then noticed that both his fox ears and tails were gone. 'Hey fox what happen.'

_**'They will only appear when you use my chakra. Now let me get back to sleep kit.' The Kyuubi said irritated of being woken up so early in the morning.**_

'Lazy fox.'

After about an hour Ino woke up "Morning hime did you sleep well." Naruto said kissing her forehead.

"It was the best sleep I have ever had." Ino said giving Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

"Well we better get dress we have to go get our shinobi Id." Naruto said as he hoped out of bed.

"Can we go shopping first I have to get some new clothes? You know with my new look and all." Ino said as she got off the bed.

"Sure I'll go ask Shizune-neechan to let you borrow some clothes. Then we'll go buy you some new clothes." Naruto said as he finished changing and walked out the room.

He was now outside Kakashi's house. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments later Shizune answered. "Naruto-kun what are you doing here shouldn't you be going to take your shinobi id." Shizune asked.

"I am but I was wondering if Ino can borrow some clothes for today. I'm taking her to buy some new ones, but she doesn't have any right now." Naruto asked.

"Sure wait here while I go get some clothes for her." Shizune ran toward her room and a few moments later came out with a scroll. "Here give these to Ino-chan."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he ran back to his room to give Ino her clothes.

Shizune closed the door she then felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Well since Naruto and Ino will be gone all day we can return to what we were doing Shizune-chan." Kakashi then started sucking on Shizune neck.

"Kakashi-kun." Shizune moaned as she and Kakashi moved toward their bedroom.

"Hey Ino-chan I brought you some of Shizune-neechan's clothes." Naruto said as he entered the room.

"Thanks Naru-kun can you leave them outside the door while I'm showering." Ino yelled over the sound of the shower running.

"Sure thing there on the dresser I'll go make some breakfast for us." Naruto said as he finished dressing and walked out toward the front of the compound.

Ino quickly changed into her clothes and brushed her hair and put it in her usual ponytail today. She then took a look around her new room and house. 'Wow this room is huge it's probably twice maybe three times the size of my room at home. I'll have to change the color of the room orange is just an ugly color. At least he doesn't wear that color anymore.' Ino thought. 'I wonder how my parents will take me and Naruto living together. Knowing mom she will be excited.'

_**

* * *

**_

With Naruto

Naruto is walking down the hall to the kitchen. 'Hey fox what did the mate mark do to Ino's chakra and control?'

_**'It increased her chakra reserves so her control probably went down.**_**'**

'So I guess I'll have to train her chakra control first I guess teaching her the Kage Bunshin would do well.'

_**'Yeah well just don't forget there is a library full of incredible and powerful jutsus in these homes.'**_

'Hehe yeah you're right thanks fox for reminding me.'

_**'I didn't do it for you I don't want a weak container dying on me.'**_

'Sure well thanks anyways.' Naruto thought as he reached the kitchen. 'I should read those scrolls in the library.' "Kage Bunshin!" In a puff of smoke ten Naruto clones appeared. "Alright everyone go and study the scrolls in our library.

"Hai." The clones yelled and in a swirl of leaves were gone.

"It looks like your busy this morning gaki." Jiraiya said as he entered the kitchen.

Naruto smirked. "Well Ino-chan is getting dressed so I'm just making some breakfast for us."

"You're also studying some scrolls in our library too huh. If you need any help with those jutsus ask." Jiraiya said as he left the room.

Naruto finished up the breakfast and set the table while a blonde came up behind him. "Wow this all looks delicious Naru-kun." Ino said looking at the amazing breakfast in front of her. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, Muffins, toast I think this is a little much for just the two of us."

"Well we have a big day ahead of us we have to start some serious training." Naruto replied.

"Aww but I wanted to spend the day with my fiancé relaxing." Ino pouted.

"Haha we are going the day together, but you need to learn to control your new power." Naruto replied.

"Fine but you still have to take me shopping and buy me anything I want." Ino said.

Naruto flashed his foxy grin. "Sure Ino-chan anything for you well dig in."

Naruto and Ino quickly finished their breakfast and gathered the supplies that they needed for their training and started to leave the compound. As they were closing the gate four shinobis were watching them.

"Hmm it looks like things are going to be much more interesting." Jiraiya said.

"Yes If I know Naru-chan he won't just help train Ino." Tsunade said as she was feeding some food to Tonton.

"Kakashi-kun shouldn't you be going to aren't you going to be assigned a team." Shizune asked.

"I can already guess who will be on my team. I have asked for Naruto and the civilian council wants the Uchiha Sasuke on my team so I'll get there whenever." Kakashi said.

Shizune grabbed Kakashi and started dragging him toward the gate "Oh no you won't Kakashi-kun you will get there on time I know you're late because of Obito, but you have a team now you always wanted to be a sensei like Minato-sama well now's your chance." Shizune said as she closed the gate.

"Well it looks like your whipping him into shape." Tsunade said.

"Yes but Kakashi-kun does it in memory of Obito-san so it is quite difficult." Shizune replied. "I'm also trying to stop him from reading his Icha-Icha paradise with no avail."

"I doubt you'll be able I've been trying to stop Jiraiya from writing those books." Tsunade said as she sent a glare at Jiraiya.

"What those books bring a lot of money to both us and Konoha." Jiraiya defended.

"Yeah well come on we also have a busy day today." Tsunade said.

_**

* * *

**_

With Naruto and Ino

Naruto and Ino have been walking down the streets of Konoha heading toward the shinobi market district. They had received many glares from the villagers which Naruto expected them to do even though he was part of Konoha's greatest clan people still hated him. Each and every time someone sent a look at them Ino sent a glare that sacred each and every one of them.

Naruto chuckled "You know I don't think you should be scaring the villagers like that."

"I just don't like how people look at you." Ino said.

"Well I'm glad you care so much." Naruto said.

"Of course I care you are my Naru-kun and don't you forget it." Ino said as she locked her arm with Naruto's.

"Don't worry I won't. We're here so we should get your shopping done so we can head off and take our shinobi ID." Naruto said.

Ino looked around until she found the store she was looking for and instantly dragged Naruto into the store. Naruto was now at the counter paying for all of the clothes Ino bought and was amazed at the sheer number. He always knew that Ino took pride in her appearance.

"Hey Ino-chan have you chosen your shinobi clothes yet." Naruto said as he sealed up Ino clothes in a storage scroll.

"Yup what do you think?" Ino said with a bit of a blush as she came out of the changing room. She was wearing a short purple shirt with an opened purple skirt and a black skirt underneath. She also had fishnets on her elbows and knees and here Hitai-ate was worn as a belt.

"Wow you look amazing Ino-chan." Naruto replied. "Make sure to get some extras you never know what may happen."

"All ready thought of that." Ino said as she held up some extra copies. "Let's go pay."

After they had finished paying they headed toward the hokage's office with Ino in her new clothes.

_**

* * *

**_

Hokage Tower

The Sandaime was sitting at his desk fidgeting for both Naruto and Ino were late for their shinobi ID and the photographer was getting quite impassion. If they didn't arrive soon then he could not allow them to become genin.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but if those two aren't here soon I will have to leave." The Photographer said as he started packing up some of his equipment.

'Damn it Naruto where are you.' Hiruzen thought. "Yes I understand". The Sandaime replied as he returned to his office only to see two smiling blondes appeared in his office.

"Hey Jiji-san sorry for being late." Naruto said as he flashed his foxy grin.

"Gomen'nasai Hokage-sama." Ino apologized.

"Yes don't worry about it now just hurry up and take your pictures." Naruto and Ino nodded and went to take their pictures.

After about five minutes they returned Naruto handed the pictures to the hokage. As the hokage was looking at Naruto's picture he couldn't help but remember Minato. He looked up to look at Minato's picture and saw that naruto did the exact same face as when Minato became hokage one that shows he is a true shinobi.

"If i didn't know better i would think you and your father are the same person." Sarutobi said as he took a puff of his pipe. "It looks like your ID came out perfect. You may leave just try not to be late again i can't have another Kakashi.

"Hehe don't worry I'm sure Shizune-neechan will make sure he isn't late anymore. Naruto said as he and Ino were about to leave the building when the door slid open.

"I got you know old man the hokage's title is mine." A young boy said as he came running into the room shuriken in hand only to fall and hit his face. "Ouch who set up this trap?"

Another figure then emerged from the door wearing sunglasses and a Hitai-ate bandana. "Honorable grandson are you all right there is no trap."

"There must be a trap how else could an awesome ninja like me fall. The boy stood up rubbing his nose and saw Naruto and Ino staring at him confused. "You two are the ones who tripped me aren't you."

"Hey brat you tripped on your own feet don't blame others." Naruto replied not really caring what the boy said.

"No way there is no way someone as great as me could trip on my own. Someone like you could never be a great ninja like me."

After hearing those words Naruto almost snap there was no way he was going to let some little brat tell him that. He grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him up.

"Namikaze-sama please release him he is the Hokage-sama's grandson." The man at the door said.

The boy smirked "Hehe that's right hit me I dare you." 'Now that he knows who I am he won't hurt me. He's just like Ebisu and everyone else.'

Naruto then bopped him on the head. "Does it look like I care if you're his grandson? You acting like a brat."

"Come on Ino-chan lets go we have training to do see ya later jiji-san." Naruto said as he took Ino's hand and left the building.

The boy was shocked to say the least not only had he called him a brat, but he actually hit him. "Who was that?"

"That would be Namikaze Naruto he has just returned from a training trip with his grandparents. Since you haven't been studying you probably don't know that he is the son of the Yondaime. He is a fine young man and a strong shinobi." Sarutobi explained.

As soon as the Hokage finished explaining who he was the boy ran out the building searching for the pair of blondes.

"Wait honorable grandson what about your training." Ebisu yelled.

"Let it be Ebisu I think it would be good for Konohamaru to become friends with Naruto, but please keep an eye on them." Sarutobi said calming down Ebisu.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Ebisu said as he left in a swirl of leaves

The hokage sighed today only started and it has already tired him out. He then pulled out a familiar orange book. 'I have about five minutes before the jonins appeared enough time to find out to catch up on my reading."

Naruto and Ino are walking down the street toward the training grounds. Behind them is a badly hidden Konohamaru. "Naruto I think you were a little to mean to the kid." Ino said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey you can put down the disguise you have it the wrong way." Naruto said.

Konohamaru then put down his cover. "Just as I thought you are good I want you to train me. I want to beat old man and become hokage. So teach me an awesome jutsu."

"Why should I teach you a jutsu and why do you want to beat the hokage?" Naruto asked.

"That's because I want everyone to acknowledge me for me. I was named after this village. Even though everyone knows my name they always just call me honorable grandson." The boy said.

'He's sort of like me trying to get people to acknowledge him for himself.' Naruto thought. "Fine I'll help you train for a bit." Naruto replied. "My name is Namikaze Naruto and this is my girlfriend Yamanaka Ino." Naruto said.

"It's nice to meet you." Ino said

"Nice to meet you, boss I'm Sarutobi Konohamaru." Konohamaru replied.

"Alright we're going to the training grounds." Naruto said as he grabbed Ino and Konohamaru and shunshined away.

"Alright for starters I want you to do the Leaf Concentration technique and run around the training ground." Naruto said.

"What why can't you just teach me a cool jutsu so that I can become hokage easily." Konohamaru whined.

"There is no way to become hokage easily. You can't take shortcuts to become hokage takes a lot of hard work. The hokage title is not something anyone can take. It takes determination and hard work to become hokage." Naruto said.

"Alright but what's the point in doing these lame exercises can't I just practice jutsus?" Konohamaru asked.

"That is because this exercise will not only build up your chakra reserves and control. It will also increase your speed and endurance which is essential for a ninja. This will allow you to not get so tired when fighting and being able to use more jutsus." Naruto replied.

Konohamaru was amazed that the exercise he thought was useless could do so much. He instantly started trying to stick the leaves on his body, but only being able to get two to stick on.

Naruto then pulled out two scrolls and tossed them at Ino and Konohamaru. "Open those scrolls up in them should be a pair of chakra arm weights and chakra leg weights like mine. All you have to do is pour chakra into them and it will increase the weight." Naruto said as he pulled up his sleeves and demonstrated how to add chakra to the weights. "With these you will be able to not just get faster, but stronger as well."

Ino and Konohamaru did as Naruto told them and poured chakra into their weight. Both of them were now slouched over barely able to stand.

"There's no way we can do our exercises with these on." Ino said trying to stand up straight.

"Yeah boss she's right we can barely stand." Konohamaru whined.

"This is training so of course it's going to be difficult don't worry you'll get used to me." Naruto replied.

"Alright now Ino you also need to work on your control so you will be doing the tree climbing exercise." Naruto said.

"Naruto don't talk to me like a little kid." Ino pouted as she went to the nearest tree.

"Hehe sorry I was still thinking of Konohamaru training." Naruto said.

"Yeah it's okay you were just trying to be a good teacher. Ino said as she made it her way up the tree, but got blasted off by the amount of chakra she used. "It looks like my chakra did get harder to control plus these weights weren't making things easier." Ino said as she dusted herself off and tried again.

"Well time for my training Kage Bunshin." Naruto yelled as a group of clones appeared. "Alright one of you keep an eye on Konohamaru another on Ino and the rest are with me on water walking."

Konohamaru was amazed by this jutsu. "Boss what jutsu is that your clones are real?"

"This is the Kage Bunshin jutsu it make solid clones yourself. If you keep training hard I might teach it to you one day." Naruto said as he began his training.

For the next few ours Naruto, Ino, and Konohamaru spent their time training like crazy. Konohamaru was able to put many leaves all over. Ino was able to get to the top and then added leaves of her own to increase the difficulty. While Naruto had clones do the water walking exercise with about ten leaves on each one.

Naruto was staring at the setting sun. "It's getting late it we should be heading back about now." Naruto released his clones including the ones studying at home. As he was processing the information, Konohamaru began talking to him.

"Boss will help me train tomorrow to."

"Sorry but tomorrow I will be a shinobi so I will be taking on missions. Besides you already have someone to help you train, right Ebisu-san."

Ebisu jumped down from the tree next to Konohamaru. "Yes, thank you Namikaze-sama for helping young Konohamaru-kun train and helping him on the road to becoming hokage." Ebisu and Konohamaru started to walk away but Naruto stopped them.

"Konohamaru if you want to become hokage you will have to defeat me one day so be prepared." Naruto said with a fierce grin.

Konohamaru stared at Naruto unable to get the words out of his throat. "I'll be waiting Konohamaru for the day we battle for the title of hokage." Naruto said as he and Ino walked back to the village.

Konohamaru smiled. "Them from here on out we're rival's." he yelled as Naruto and Ino disappeared into the forest.

The hokage could only smile as he saw how much both his grandson and Naruto had grown. 'I wonder how Naruto will fell about his team.'

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

The hokage is sitting with the clan council, his former teammates Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzō along with the jonin senseis. "Now on to the next genin team, Team 7 led by Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi you have personally asked to train Namikaze Naruto is that correct."

"Yes it is Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

"We cannot allow that taking Kakashi's relation with the Yondaime how do we not know he will favor him." Danzō said while the other two councilors nodded their heads.

'As usual these old fools still think of Naruto as a monster.' Hiruzen thought as he took a puff from his pipe. "If you really thought like wouldn't the same apply to Uchiha Sasuke who you three have been pestering me about putting on Kakashi's team?

"I think it would be best for Naruto to be on Kakashi's team. Naruto has been training with Jiraiya-sama which means the things he taught the Yondaime and what was taught took Kakashi are similar." Shikaku said.

"Yes that is true I have decided then. Team 7 under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi will be Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." "Now for the next team, Team 8 under the guidance of Yūhi Kurenai will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. Kurenai this is your first time leading a team am I correct."

"Hai that is correct Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied.

"You must be careful you will be a huge part in these kids growth. The actions you chose will and the way you train them will all affect them, but I am sure you will be able to handle it." Sarutobi said as Shibi and Tsume nodding in approval of their children new sensei. While as usual Hirashi did not care as much.

"Thank you Hokage-sama I will do my best." Kurenai responded.

"Next since Team 9 is on routine we will move on to Team 10 under the guidance of Sarutobi Asuma will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji." Sarutobi said as Asuma, Shikaku, Inoichi, and Choza all nodded their heads in agreement.

After about ten minutes all the teams had been decided and with that everyone left.

_**

* * *

**_

End Flashback

'Well I hope Naruto will be able to get along with them.' Sarutobi thought as he resumed his work.

With Naruto and Ino

Naruto and Ino are walking back to Ino's house. "Naruto Ino is that you." A voice calls out to them. The duo turns around to see Shikamaru and Choji walking up to them.

"Oh hey Shikamaru Choji." Ino said.

"Ino what happened to you?" Choji asked.

"Oh this it's thanks to Naruto's tenant."

"What do you mean by his tenant?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was hoping to find you everyone so that I could tell you guys about it." Naruto said as he looked toward the street. "And it looks like I got my wish." Naruto said as Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walked toward them.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kiba yelled.

"I'll explain, but first." Naruto flashed through seals. "There that was a privacy jutsu now no one will hear us."

"Why did you put this up?" Shino asked.

"Because what I am about to tell you guys is an S-class secret so you can't tell anyone. The only ones that know are the adults." Naruto said. "You guys know about when the kyuubi attacked."

"Yeah that's the day your dad defeated it." Kiba said.

Naruto tightened his grip on Ino's hand. "That isn't what really happened the Kyuubi couldn't be killed the only way to stop it was to seal it in a new born child. That child was me."

Everyone was speechless Shikamaru was the first to speak. "So that is why many of the villagers glared at you when we were kids. I always wondered what made them so mad at you."

"I knew you would figure it out even if I didn't tell you." Naruto said.

"Well I don't think that matters we've known you for a long time and you've never acted like the Kyuubi." Choji said.

"Yeah you're Naruto not the Kyuubi." Kiba said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Naruto pointed to the mate seal "Thanks guys now for the reason Ino looks like this is because of the mate seal we have on our necks. With this Ino has received the Kekkei Genkai I got from the Kyuubi and my Uzumaki abilities."

"Wait what Kekkei Genkai do you have?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's kind of like the sharingan only it also lets me use all elements and mix them together also it isn't a dojutsu so I'm always using it." Naruto explained.

"Wow I knew you were strong, but this is just amazing." Kiba said.

"If you guys really want to get stronger you can wear the weights in this scroll." Naruto said as he handed them another scroll.

"I think I'll pass it's too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru you better put those weights on or else." Ino said.

"Fine damn troublesome woman." Shikamaru whispered.

"I heard that!" Ino yelled.

"Well I guess we better be going it's getting late." Naruto said as he and Ino kept walking toward her home.

"That went better than I thought." Naruto said as they rounded a corner.

"Of course it did there are friends no matter what they would never act like the villagers." Ino said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess you're right I feel silly for doubting them." Naruto and Ino had finally arrived at her home.

Ino pulled on his arm and dragged him inside. "Come on you haven't seen my parents in a long time they'll be happy to see you again. Mom Dad I'm home and I brought someone with me. "

Izumi came out from the Kitchen to greet her daughter and Naruto. As soon as she recognized Naruto she ran to hug him. "Naruto-kun so it is true you're back and you've gotten so big."

Naruto struggled to breathe from the strength of the hug. "It's nice to see you too Izumi-san.

"Mom quit it Naru-kun can't breathe." Ino said as her mother released Naruto.

"Sorry about that but it's been so long I couldn't help myself." Izumi apologized.

"Don't worry about it Izumi-san it has been a long time."

"Mom aren't you surprised by how I look?" Ino asked.

"Not really honey the Hokage came over and explained everything.

"By the way mom where is dad." Ino asked as she looked around for her father.

"Oh he'll be home soon he went out with Shikaku and Choza. Naruto why don't you join us for dinner. Relax while Ino and I finish preparing dinner." Izumi said as she and Ino went into the Kitchen.

After about ten minutes Inoichi returned home and spotted Naruto in his living room. "Well I'm guessing Ino is with Izumi."

"Yes they were finishing dinner they should be done by now." Naruto said as he and Inoichi walked into the kitchen."

"Yum that smells good." Inoichi said as he entered the Kitchen.

Ino turned around to see her father and Naruto standing at the door. "Hey daddy you're back."

"Welcome home darling." Izumi said as she kissed her husband. "Dinner should be ready soon so could you and Naruto set the table.

For the rest of the evening they sat at the table discussing what had happened in the time Naruto had been gone. Izumi looked at her husband she had been wanting to ask a certain question all night, but wasn't sure if she should. Inoichi decided to take the lead. "So Naruto, princess how do you two feel about your engagement. We are sorry we didn't tell you about it sooner."

Ino was a little shocked that her parents brought up the topic but knew she would have to get it over with. "Don't worry about it daddy I'm really happy about it besides we probably would have gotten together anyways."

"I'm glad you're happy about this. When do you two want to get married?" Izumi and Inoichi laughed at seeing the kids face.

Naruto was the first to recover. "We both want to establish ourselves as shinobi first. So for now we want to be Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

Inoichi took a sip of his drink and looked at the blondes. "Yes I think that would be the best solution."

"As long as you two don't forget to give me grandchildren I am fine with it." Both teen turned a bright crimson from the comment.

"Mom we're are too young for that. Why do all you adults always ask that?" Ino said as she calmed herself down.

Naruto finished eating his food and took it to the sink. "Well I better be going Izumi-san the food was delicious."

"Don't mention it Naruto-kun."

Ino stood up from her seat. "I'll see you out Naru-kun." The blonde couple walked to the front door.

Naruto and Ino were now outside the door talking. "It looks like today went well." He said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Ino and gave her a kiss. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Ino-chan."

"Yeah don't be late." Ino said as he left in a swirl of leaves.

When Naruto arrived at the front gates of the Namikaze compound he found his Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Shizune standing there. "Why are you all out her?" He asked with a confused look.

Jiraiya ruffled his hair. "I'll be leaving for some time Gaki. I'll be back in time for the chunin exams I better see you taking them. I'll train you some more if you do"

Naruto smirked at his grandfather proposal. "You got yourself a deal Ero-sennei."

Jiraiya punched him on top his head. "You better show me more respect when I see or I won't train you."

Naruto rubbed his head. "Alright sorry about that Jiraiya-sensei."

"That's better." Jiraiya walked up to sundae and kissed her. "I guess I'll be going now take care everyone." He said as he left in a swirl of leaves.

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah guys sorry for the short chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be longer.

_**Review, Review, Review**_


End file.
